The One with Interspecies F-R-I-E-N-D-S
"The One with the Interspecies F-R-I-E-N-D-S" is the 4th episode of Season 2 of The Neighbors. Synopsis During a game of Taboo, Debbie realizes Jackie knows every detail of her life but she doesn't know much about Jackie's, so she sets out to learn more about her best friend. Meanwhile Dick notices Marty's penchant for junk food and takes it upon himself to rectify matters. Reggie and Amber watch an Animal Planet documentary about an unlikely friendship between an elephant and a duckling. Guest Stars *Wendy Williams as Shirley *Tom Virtue as Doctor Cohen *Wendy Worthington as Nurse *Michael Piccirilli as Austrailian Voice-Over Music Goofs Right before he plays footsie-hands, Reggie's mouth doesn't match his dialogue. Trivia Quotes Larry: '''Promise me he'll get the best care, not that Obamacare that Fox News says kills old people and lets illegal Mexicans get gay married. '''Jackie: I thought I would address some of your online comments. So for RikersInmate6432, I do not play a lot of musical instruments so I do not know what a skin flute is, but starting a band with you sounds like fun! Marty: Could we just stop game night and watch some good old network TV, please? Larry: '''On a Friday night? Huh! No, gracias! '''Larry: Marty Weaver is a nearly extinct dinosaur trapped in a tar pit... and the tar is made of melted spray-cheese. Marty: Oh hon, you know, you have a big personality. Debbie: Well that's just a nice way of saying self-absorbed. It's not even that nice of a way. Reggie: Did your mother macrame her head? Larry: It's been over an hour! For an Emergency Room, you don't act like it's an emergency! TV Commercial: '''As a busy mom, I can't let my adult diaper slow me down. '''Amber: Mute. I can't watch that commercial any more! Who's that happy about being 40 and wearing a diaper? Zabvronian Revelations *The Zabvronians human form is "not a suit," they appear 100% human under x-ray. *Jackie speaks 4,000 languages. *Jackie's middle name is Bus Stop. *Larry "gets expositional" when he's nervous. *Dick watches Debbie and Marty sleep on Tuesdays and Fridays. *Larry and Marty need there wives to break them up when they are having an argument with eachother. *Back on Zabvron Jackie spend her spare time chatting with her friends and on occasion decapitate approaching foreign marauders. Cultural References *During their game of Taboo, Marty and Larry talk about the Courtney Cox shows "Friends" and "Cougar Town." Larry mentions the latter show again at the end of the episode. *Debbie tells Dick his plan sounds like a plot from "I Love Lucy" and Dick does an impression of Desi Arnaz. *Dick tells Marty, "Bro Code in full effect." "The Bro Code " is an integral part of the TV show "How I Met Your Mother." *Dick talks about "The Today Show." *At the salon, Jackie says, "Relaxers and afros and weaves," and Debbie replies, "Oh my!" A "Wizard of Oz" reference. *Dick and Larry talk about the TV series "Pretty Little Liars." *Debbie realizes that her new hairstyle makes her look like Predator and the style caused a fight with her best friend, who is an alien. "Alien Vs. Predator!" *The title also refers to the TV series "Friends", where the episode titles always starts with "The one with.... " or a similar form Gallery Category:The. One. With. Interspeecies. Friends